Neo-Justice League
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: There was more going on at Cadmus than the League had any idea about. It all comes to the light when they find not only yet another hero project, but also Superman's daughter. And what's this about a seal on Superboy and more projects? The truth is coming out and not everyone is happy about it. And are these teens friend or foe?
1. Neo-Justice League

inucrossoverlover: And we're here with a new story.

Vixenique: So what's happening this time?

inucrossoverlover: Young Justice this time. You may, who am I kidding? You will make an appearance.

Vixenique: Oh really? This just seems like fun.

inucrossoverlover: Oh it is going to be fun. If you would?

Vixenique: I would love to. inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot.

**Chapter 1: Neo Justice League**

***Flashback***

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Dreamscape**

"I wonder what we're being called for." Lagoon Boy wondered. No one had an answer for him. Batman and the rest of the League had called a meeting with the team and no one knew why, not even Nightwing and Robin. Conner yawned slightly; it was obvious that he hadn't been sleeping well.

"I doubt this is going to end well." The male muttered, more to himself than the rest of the team. The Team had noticed that Superboy was starting to become more withdrawn than usual and would go days without talking to them in the slightest.

"Why would you think that?" Beast Boy questioned. Superboy blinked and shook his head.

"I said that out loud? And instincts. When my instincts go off like this, things happen, whether it's good or bad is a matter of opinion." The Kryptonian sighed. Everyone blinked at that.

"When was the last time you had this feeling?" Karen asked.

"Right before the invasion happened." Conner sighed. Nothing else could be said as the Team reached the double doors where the meeting was going to happen. Conner tilted his head to the side at a sound inside.

"This isn't going to end well." Conner announced before pushing the doors open. He ducked under a wild lunge towards his head. He caught the person by their arm and slammed them into the ground. He then placed a foot on their back and twisted.

"Anata ga kirainahito o hanase!" a female voice shouted in Japanese. (Get off me you asshole!)

"Anata wa ochitsuite kōgeki shite teishi shita toki ni watashi wa anata o oshirase itashimasu." Conner replied in perfect Japanese, still not moving in the slightest. The Mentors rushed out to find the two in this position. (I'll let you up when you calm down and stop attacking.)

"Jāku." The girl said as she finally stopped struggling. (Jerk)

"Gaki." Conner replied easily. (Brat)

"Anata wa ima watashi o dekiru yō ni naru?" the girl asked after a few minutes. (Will you let me up now?)

"Izon shimasu. Anatahadare o kōgeki suru nodarou ka?" Conner asked. (Depends. Will you attack anyone?)

"Īe, watashi wa yoideshou." The girl sighed dramatically. (No, I'll be good.)

"Fain. Anata wa eigo o hanasemasu ka?" Conner questioned as he finally removed his foot from the girl's back. He yanked her up by her arm, which he still had a good hold of. (Fine. Can you speak English?)

"Ow! Yes I can speak English and I will kick your ass when this is over. You hear me-Titan?" The girl stated only to cut herself off.

"Not Titan. Solar Fox? Vixenique?" Conner replied as he peered closer at the girl.

"If you're not Titan, than, no way, Kr?" the girl questioned. Conner's eyes widened before he nodded as his grip loosened.

"Nii-chan!" The girl squealed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Conner blinked blankly as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"This shouldn't be possible." Conner stated as he buried his face in the girl's hair.

"You two know each other?" Superman questioned. Conner's eyes narrowed at the man while the girl hissed like a pissed off cat.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" the girl hissed. Conner rocked the girl slightly to help calm her down.

"Don't pick fights Vix. Especially not against our father." Conner scolded. Superman went wide-eyed at that statement.

"He's an asshole. Even more so than Adam. Do you know how much asshole that is?" the girl questioned as she glanced at the boy who was still holding her. Conner's lips twitched but he said nothing.

"And how do you two know each other?" Batman questioned.

"We're siblings." Conner answered.

"Two thirds of the Kryptonian Threat." The girl cackled.

"Maybe we should go sit down while Vix explains?" Conner suggested as he finally set the girl on the ground. It was then that everyone took a close look at her.

She had long black hair that had purple streaks running through the length that reached her hips. She had high cheekbones, a cute button nose, and full lips. She has black fox ears with purple tips. Both of her ears were pierced with an earring. The left is gold while the right is silver. She also has 3 black fox tails with tips that are purple. She has bright sapphire blue eyes with black slit pupils. She also has pearly white fangs and claws that can cut through steel. She wore a skin tight white Solar Suit, exactly like the one that Conner had worn when he had first been discovered. The only difference was that the S-Symbol was purple with black accents. It showed off every inch and curve of her figure, which had some members of the Team turning bright red. She looked to be sixteen, much like her 'brother' Conner. She was pretty short, only standing at about five foot two.

"Stop staring." The girl whined as she hid behind Conner, flushing slightly. Conner glared at everyone before entering the room, the girl in front of him, so his frame blocked her from view.

"So what do you want to know?" Vixenique questioned. She was currently seated in Conner's lap. When asked, she had stated that it had been years since she had seen her brother. She was completely allowed to hog her twin and cuddle and nuzzle and do whatever the hell she wanted to do with him. Anyone who had a problem with it was hissed at until they got the idea. Black Canary had just smirked at that while Conner smiled amused, not protesting in the slightest.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Batman said.

"Okay, let's see. I'm project Solar Fox, a hybrid created by Cadmus using the DNA of Superman and the Hellfire Fox Demon King, Kei. I've been aged to the age of sixteen and kept in suspended growth since you guys rescued nii-chan. Projects Solar Fox and Kr were created to be twins and partners. Both Projects Solar Fox and Kr belong to a bigger project called the Neo Justice League. If the name isn't enough of a hint, all of the projects involved were creating using DNA from former and current members of the Justice League." Vixenique began. She stopped to let the heroes take in that information. She stood up and headed over the computer settled in the corner and started typing.

"So far, there are nine projects involved in Neo Justice League or Neo JL. The first, oldest, and leader is Project Ultimate Titan. He is a Kryptonian/Human hybrid. He was created using the DNA of Superman and Lex Luthor. His name is Adam Kent." Conner said as Vixenique backed away from the computer. Everyone's jaw dropped at the image of the teen on the screen.

It was a teen of about eighteen or nineteen with black hair that brushed against his neck. He had dark gray eyes. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that he looked just like Superman, even more so than Conner did. He was more muscular than Conner and was at least half a head taller. He wore a white Solar Suit with the S-symbol of Superman stretched across his chest in black and gold.

"Wow." Wonder Woman breathed.

"Don't be shocked by his looks. He's an annoying jerk who is one day going to make me castrate his cocky ass. Stupid bastard." Vixenique stated, starting to mummer more and more about 'annoying older brothers' and 'how he would know pain if he kept fucking with her'.

"Ignore her. She's always like this when Adam is involved. The two of them have a love hate relationship. No I take that back. They just hate each other, but believe that they're the only ones allowed to hurt each other." Conner said with a sigh. "Anyway, after Adam is Project Batman Beyond." He added as the girl pressed a button on the control panel. The picture of Project Ultimate Titan disappeared only to be replaced with one of a teen of about seventeen. He had black locks that brushed against his shoulders and across his forehead with green streaks running throughout it. His eyes were a deep blue color. He had a muscular frame with wiry muscles covered in pale skin. He stood about 6'2. He wore a black skin tight suit, much like all the projects of Cadmus. The emblem of Batman was stretched across in his chest in neon green, matching the streaks in his hair.

"If you haven't already guessed, Bryant Wayne is a hybrid created using the DNA of Batman and the Joker. And yes, those streaks are natural. He's our intelligence and technology expert and one of the few people who could give Nightwing a run for his money when it comes to hacking." Conner described.

"After that we have Project Black Wonder. She's the oldest of the girls and a heroine hybrid. She's Wonder Woman and Black Canary's daughter. She seems like she's PMSing all day every day. That or her personality just sucks ass and she's a moody bitch. She's our battle expert. Her name, Daniela Prince." Vixenique continued as the picture of Batman Beyond was replaced with one of a girl of about sixteen.

She had black hair that reached mid-back in a braid. Her bangs were a pale blonde color and fell into her bright blue eyes. She had lightly tanned skin that covered an athletic frame with a C-cup bust. She stood about 5'9. She wore a skin tight suit like the other projects. Hers was white with the emblem of Wonder Woman across her chest in black and gold. There was a distinct scowl on her pretty face that showed she was not a happy camper.

"And then we have Project GL. He's a hybrid created using the DNA of Green Lantern and John Stewart. Somehow, they infused him with a power ring. No one really wants to know how in the hell The Light managed to get a power ring, let alone get a baby to bond with it. He is Jason Stewart-Jordan. Track and capture is his field." Conner continued as the photo changed to an African-American male teen of about nineteen. He had mocha colored skin that was stretched across his well muscled frame. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his green eyes. His face was left in a stoic expression with his arms crossed across his wide chest. His suit, like Batman Beyond's, was black. There were patches of green running up his arms and legs with the Green Lantern symbol across his chest in differing shades of green.

"And then our medical expert, Marina Curry, aka Project Aquarius! She was created using the DNA of Aquaman and Aqualad. Wait, then who's her father here?" Vixenique wondered to herself as GL's photo was replaced with a picture of a female teen of about eighteen. She was African American with light skin, with a dusting of cute little freckles around the bridge of her nose, making her appear younger and more innocent. Her eyes were wide and a stunning silvery-blue color. She had silky blonde hair that brushed against her shoulders in soft waves. Some of her bangs framed her face. She had a slender build with a C-cup bust and an hourglass frame. She wore a black skin-tight suit, a pattern of aquamarine waves running across her chest and waist.

"Don't be fooled by her innocent looks. She's just as dangerous as the rest of us, maybe even more so since she can kill without leaving a mark or trace." Conner added.

"Then there is Project Black Arrow. His name is Alexander 'Alex' Queen. He's the son of Green Arrow and Black Canary." Vixenique started. "Wait what?!" Green Arrow cut her off. Black Canary just looked shocked. The picture of Aquarius changed to a teen of about seventeen. He had bright golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had the stereotypical male model look and build, muscled without being overly so. He stood about 6'1 and it hugged his broad shoulders. His suit, skintight, was black with a stylized arrow stretching across his chest in a pale gold color.

"Calm down. Damn. Let me finish." Vixenique grumbled with a glare at the two. "He's the younger brother of Project Black Wonder. He's her exact opposite though. She's overly passionate and attitude-ridden. He's often so apathetic that he appears emotionless and is only motivated to keep Daniela from yelling at him. That girl yelling hurts!" Vixenique groaned as both she and Conner winced and rubbed their heads.

"Those are not good memories. I was so better off when those were sealed." Conner muttered.

"We will be discussing that seal when this is over." Vixenique growled. Conner just nodded with a sigh. Vixenique smiled happily before going to the next picture. She then cackled evilly. Conner glanced up before flushing red enough to give Flash's costume a run for its money.

"And then there is Project Kr Hybrid aka Allure. His name, Conner Kent. Status: Defected with retrieval orders. He is a Kryptonian/ Succubus hybrid." Vixenique was once again cut off by the heroes as everyone turned to face Superboy.

"Succubus? They're just something that people came up with in history. It's not possible." Green Lantern said.

"Not sure why you're here, but anyway, you use a piece of alien technology sitting on your finger, there's an Amazon sitting across from you, and multiple aliens here as well. Why the hell is it so hard to believe that Succubae and demons exist?" Conner countered. Everyone else just flushed slightly at that. Conner nodded to his twin.

"Right. Anyway, the Succubus side and memories were sealed at the age of ten with the intention of releasing the seal once Kr Hybrid reached demonic maturity at that age of eighteen. He was kept away from the rest of the Neo JL to keep the seal from breaking. He is our interrogation and torture expert. He is also a submissive demon. Rumor about male Succubus confirmed. Male Succubus do have a womb and can get pregnant. Last check-up was one week before Kr was liberated from Cadmus. And he's gayer than a rainbow." Vixenique finished as Black Arrow's photo was replaced with two photos side-by-side. She dodged under the pen aimed for the back of her head, which when you add in Kryptonian strength, it was a good thing she did since it embedded itself in the wall.

The first photo was of Conner right before he was rescued. The second was one of a child that appeared to be about nine years old. The child had long black hair that reached mid-back in silky waves. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue color. The figure was lithe with lean muscles and pale skin. He stood about 4'10. He wore a white suit that hugged his frame. The emblem of Superman stood out starkly against his chest in deep red and black. The boy looked like a little doll with delicate features like his long dark lashes, heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, and full pink lips. The most abnormal things were the large leathery black bat like wings that sprouted from his back with a deep red interior. He also had a thin thickly furred tail that probably reached the ground if left to fall on its own. The tail ended in a spade with a silver ring resting just under it with black runes written on it. Unlike the other projects, there was a black choker around his neck, with silver runes running around it. The child also had long claws and fangs that fell over his lower lip. Written in both photos was letters. In the picture of the younger Kr was Kr-9 while the other had Kr-15. Conner squeaked while Vixenique squealed at the photos.

"Aw! You were so cute back then Con!" Vixenique squealed like a fangirl.

"Shut up!" Conner yelled as he buried his bright red face in his arms. Vixenique threw her head back and cackled insanely at her brother's embarrassment.

"I forgot about those photos." He muttered.

"And it's only going to get worse." Vixenique said. Everyone, including the still red-faced Conner turned to face her.

"We're breaking that seal, or rather breaking it all at once instead of waiting days if not weeks for it to happen naturally. You were adorable when you were younger. Now you've gone through puberty and are bound to be gorgeous. I'm curious to see what stayed and what changed. You'll probably keep some of that baby fat. And you're going to shrink and become lithe again. That'll be good in finding you a nice boyfriend or boyfriends." Vixenique mused while Conner flushed and slammed his head against the table.

"Stop talking. Please! Just move on." Conner groaned with a whimper.

"You're no fun! Fine." The female Kryptonian pouted before squealing. Conner jerked his head up and smirked evilly.

"And after me, there is Project Solar Fox. She is a Kryptonian/Fox demon hybrid. Her DNA comes from Superman and the Hellfire Fox King, Kei. She is our survival expert. Drop on an abandoned island for a month, come back and she'll have not only survived, she would have been living comfortably. She is Vixenique Kent. She's bisexual, but tends to be attracted to women more often than not." Conner said with a grin as his photos changed to one of the currently pouting girl. The photo had her with a bored look on her pretty face. She had her arms crossed, which emphasized her D-Cup bust.

"Her demonic heritage makes her a wild card and grants her a multitude of powers and abilities, such as elemental manipulation. Actually, when I think about, Vix and I have a lot of the same powers and abilities even though we only have one parent in common." Conner said as he went into thought. Vixenique tilted her head, also in thought as well.

"You're right. Weird." His twin said. Batman coughed to catch their attention. They both blinked before flushing slightly.

"Right, and last but definitely not least is the last and youngest of the Neo Justice League, Project Flash Girl aka Speed. Meet May Allen. She is a six year old with super speed and our recon expert/assassin. After all, you would never think that an adorable little girl could kill you. And that's why she has one of the highest kill counts among all of the Neo Justice League members." Conner said with a smirk. The picture of Vixenique was replaced with a little girl of about six. She had auburn hair that reached her shoulder blades with a little star shaped clip controlling some of her unruly bangs. Her eyes were a bright blue green color and sparkled. She stood just under 3 and half feet. She had lightly tanned skin that covered her slender frame. She had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She wore a white suit with a red lightning bolt running down the front. She was smiling widely, which showed off her pearly white teeth, though a few were missing, as was normal for children her age. All of the heroes caught Conner's and Vixenique's soft smiles as they talked about the girl.

"And that's it. That's all of Project Neo Justice League." Vixenique added as she reclaimed her spot on Conner's lap. Said male suddenly chuckled.

"Remember when Adam had to sit us in his lap to keep us calm when we had nightmares?" he questioned. Vixenique grinned at the memory with a giggle.

"Yep, eventually we all curled up with him and just created a giant dog pile. When May was born she always ended up on your chest." Vixenique added.

"Think we're too old to still pull that off?" she suddenly questioned.

"That would require…, you are a genius." Conner purred as he nuzzled into the girl's neck. "But that would require breaking the seal first. And time to heal." He added.

"Technically, neither Cadmus nor the Light knows that I'm gone. You would think that they would keep better track of the trucks that carry their illegal experiments. Or at the very least know when it has been taken by the Justice League." The girl said with a condescending shrug. Conner smirked evilly.

"So how long would it take for them to receive word?" the boy purred. An equally evil smile rested on her face. "At least a week."

The twins glanced at each other, smirked, and started snickering evilly. All of the heroes in the room shivered in fear.

"Is this really necessary?" Black Canary questioned as she watched Vixenique carve a symbol in the middle of the meeting room floor with her claws.

"Yes, the sooner that the seal is broken, the sooner nii-chan can heal. The sooner he heals, the sooner we get our brothers and sisters away from Cadmus and out of the Light's clutches." Vixenique answered, never looking up from her carving.

"And he has to be half naked because?" Megan asked.

"His tail and wings would rip through any clothes he's wearing. If you guys weren't here, he would be naked. Plus, he's going to shrink so very little of what he's wearing would fit anyway." The girl answered as she checked her carving. She nodded once to herself before turning to her twin. Said male was currently drying his hair as he stood in just his boxers. His sister had demanded that he take a shower before the unsealing took place.

"And the point of shower was?" Batman asked.

"And why did it have to be damn near freezing?" her twin questioned with a growl. Everyone noticed that he was shivering as he glared at the girl.

"Cleansing process. Makes the unsealing go faster." The girl answered. "It was freezing because it lowers your body temperature. This will make it easier when the unsealing breaks the seal."

"But my body temperature constantly hovers around one hundred degrees Fahrenheit when I'm in my true form." Conner protested even as he lied in the middle of the carving on his stomach.

"Don't worry so much. I know what I'm doing." Vixenique assured with a flippant wave.

"I don't like the sound of that. You only say that when you don't know what you're doing." Conner deadpanned. Vixenique twitched and pouted.

"Shut up! Now let's get started." Vixenique said as she placed her hands on the edge of the carving. She started glowing a purple color. The carving started to glow purple as well before turning a bright sapphire blue color. A whimper could be heard from the male in the middle of all of this. Vixenique smiled sadly as the glowing started to turn white.

"Sorry nii-chan." She stated right before a piercing scream rang out as the light became too bright to look at. Screams continued to ring out, getting higher pitched and full of pain. Everyone in the room winced at the screams. They all jumped when the screams stopped, even though the light was still going strong. They could see a dark shadow inside the light, which they assumed to be Conner. The light started to pulse, everyone soon realizing that it was following a pattern. The white light soon formed what appeared to be a frosted dome.

Vixenique backed away as the dome fully formed. She stood on shaky legs only to fall on her ass as soon as she was standing up. Her entire body trembled from exhaustion as her eyes dropped dangerously low. The dome started to crack as a large shadow moved around inside it. The dome finally flew apart, complete with the sound of breaking glass and sparkles.

As the sparkles rained down, everyone got their first view of the new Conner; and all of their jaws dropped. The boy had lost most of his muscle mass. No that was wrong; he still had muscles. They were just much leaner and smaller than before. It also looked like he had shrunk. Due to loss of muscle and height, Conner now had a slender, lithe build filled with lean muscles covered in pale skin. Everyone wondered if the clone's skin was as soft as it looked. His black hair had grown, now reaching his hips in long silky waves. His sapphire blue eyes were large and framed by long thick black lashes. He also had a small cute nose, high cheekbones, and full, pouty, pink lips and a heart-shaped face. All in all, the boy looked like a very cute girl. The large black leathery bat-like wings sprouting from his shoulder blades had a deep red interior. His thin, thickly furred black tail swayed and flicked behind him gracefully.

"Nii-chan?" Vixenique questioned tiredly. Conner raised his head, his bright sapphires dropping sleepily. He waved with a yawn.

"I'm sleepy." The boy muttered as his twin nodded in agreement.

"We're not gonna make it are we?" the girl continued. Conner shook his head. The twins stared at each other before they both passed out, Conner face-forward and Vixenique on her back. They didn't even twitch at the thuds their bodies made when they fell. The only sound in the room was the sound of their soft snores, even as their tails flicked softly.

"So, what do we do now?" Blue Beetle asked as he nudged Vixenique with his foot. The girl only rolled over onto her side, still fast asleep. Conner muttered under his breath about caffeine and went silent again.

"Put them in rooms until they come too. Contact us when they're awake." Batman ordered as he headed for the Zeta Platform. The other JL members started to do the same. The members of the Team blinked before complying. Vixenique was placed in a room close to Conner's.

When Conner woke up, it was to the moonlight shining in his face. He sat and with a yawn and looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table that read 2:39 am. Looking around, he realized that he was in his room and that Wolf was curled up next to the bed.

Conner grinned before looking out the window to see the full moon hanging in the sky. He smiled softly as he grabbed a shirt that fell around his thighs, and headed outside.

Conner sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He sighed happily as the ocean breeze blew past him.

"This is nice." He purred happily.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" A voice behind him questioned. The winged boy jumped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Garth right?" Conner questioned, looking over his shoulder at the light-skinned Atlantean. The other male nodded. "Why are you here this late?"

"I was asked to by Batman and Aquaman. They said that there was something we needed to discuss." Garth answered. "And you are?" his asked with a raised brow.

"Conner Kent, at your service." Conner answered. Garth's eyes widened.

"How is this possible? You looked nothing like this the last time we met." Garth asked.

"This is the form I was born in. Some people decided that I would be better 'behaved' if my mother's side was sealed." Conner said a sneer on his face at the behaved part. Garth nodded.

"You should probably get going. It's not good to keep members of the Justice League waiting." Conner stated as he turned back to view in front of him. Garth raised a brow.

"You aren't going to ask what this meeting is about." Garth asked.

"No. Why should I? If Batman decides that we should know, the information will reach us. If not, well, we'll figure it out eventually." Conner shrugged as he stretched. His wings and tail did the same before Conner purred at the pop that sounded from his spine. "Much better." The boy purred softly.

'_Interesting. I think I understand why everyone is so interested in this one. Including Kaldur.' _The Atlantean thought to himself as he headed towards Mount Justice.

'_Huh. Kind of cute. Not my type though. Such a shame.'_ Conner thought to himself as he watched the other male before turning back to the view.

Vixenique groaned as she rolled over in her bed, burrowing deeper under the blanket. She perked up at the scent of food. She peeked out from her blanket when the door to her room opened.

"You coming to eat sis?" Conner asked from where he stood leaning against her door.

"Food?" she questioned with a yawn. Her twin nodded with a smile. The girl sighed as she rolled out of bed. With a stretch, she purred happily and followed her brother.

The rest of the Team was awoken by the smell of food. They all grumbled and got ready for the day. They all stopped in the living room where they found Wolf wrestling with a fox about a third his size.

The little fox was black in color with purple streaks running through its fur. The fox's underside was white in color. The fox's three tails and ears were tipped in white. The fox's paws were also white. The fox's eyes were a bright sapphire blue color.

Wolf currently had to the fox on her back and was biting at one of her paws playfully. The fox managed to get out of the wolf's hold and got back on her feet and pawed and chewed at the large predator's ears. The wolf just nudged her off and placed a paw on her head.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked with an eye rub. The kit looked up at the others and yipped happily and trotted over to the kitchen. She stopped and looked back at the others. It was obvious that she wanted them to follow them. She yelped when Wolf picked her up by the scruff of her neck. Wolf held her like a wolf holding their pup. The kit struggled, though Wolf ignored it and continued into the kitchen.

There were laughs as the Team followed the white wolf into the kitchen. There they found Conner sitting on a bar stool. They blinked at his clothes. He wore a black short sleeve hoodie with 'Ruler' on the back in white. He also wore black shorts that reached mid-thigh with a white belt. He currently only wore socks on his feet. One of his legs was curled under him while the other dangled, swinging slightly. His wings and tail were nowhere to be seen and his long hair was pulled into a ponytail. He was currently giggling at the sight of Wolf and the little fox kit, who was struggling to escape the wolf. She whined and tuned big blue eyes on Conner.

"Okay Wolf. You can put her down. She'll behave. Right Vixenique?" Conner questioned with a chuckle as he took the kit from Wolf. The kit whined as she settled on Conner's lap. He looked up at the rest of the Team.

"What is going on?" Mal questioned.

"This is Vixenique. Due to her demonic blood, she can turn into a fox as big as what, twenty stories?" He finished with a question towards his sister. The fox nodded with a purr as Conner pet her between her ears.

"Why can't you?" Megan asked.

"Hmm? Oh! That's because I'm not an animal breed of demon like Vix is. My wings and tail are the only thing animal-like trait that you'll be able to find among Succubae. Well that and our lust for blood and sex, but you'll find that in all types of demons." Conner answered before turning to the fox in his arms.

"Come on Vix. Human form." Conner stated as he set his sister back on the ground. She whined as she landed on her paws. Conner just raised a brow. The fox deflated before being surrounded in a purple light.

When it died down, there was Vixenique is all of her glory. The only difference was the outfit she was wearing. It consisted of a black tank top with a set of purple stars printed on it. She also wore a black mini-skirt that had matching purple stars printed on it. She wore black boots with purple laces. Her long hair was left to hang loose to her hips.

"No fun Nii-chan." The girl pouted. Her older brother just rolled his eyes before going back to a piece of toast. He gestured to plates of food lining the counter. Everyone grabbed a plate and started to eat. Vixenique once again claimed a spot in her brother's lap.

"How do you feel Con?" the girl asked. Conner blinked a few times, being snapped out of his thoughts.

"Fine, a little sore, but I've had worse." Conner answered with a shrug. Vixenique's eye narrowed.

"Then you have no problem with us sparing huh?" the girl challenged.

"Bring it on!" Conner accepted with a grin.

Black Canary and the Mentors entered the Cave to find, no one was anywhere to be found.

"What in the?" Canary questioned. Red Tornado entered the room and gestured for them to follow him. They all raised a brow but followed him.

They ended up in an area where people could watch what was happening the training area. There they found all the members of the Team minus Conner and Vixenique. They were all riveted on what was going on below them. They walked over and saw what had everyone's attention.

Below them were Conner and Vixenique. The two of them were sparing. Well to be more accurate, it looked like the two of them were trying to kill each other. And from the tears and blood on their clothes, they had been at it for a while.

Vixenique dodged the kick aimed at her head before catching her brother's leg before he could pull it back. With a smirk she slammed her elbow into his knee. Conner bellowed in pain before being tossed into a wall.

A low growl sounded before Conner launched himself at his sister and connected. The two rolled on the ground before Conner gained the upper hand and slammed his twin's head into the floor, multiple times. When she stopped moving he climbed off her and took a few steps back. The girl suddenly sprang up and caught her brother in a headlock. Conner growled and snapped his head back, slamming into her nose. The girl growled but held on. Conner seemed to realize this and dropped onto all fours, shaking and trying to get his sister off.

"He's acting just like a pissed off bull." Beast Boy observed as they watched. They watched as Conner realized that shaking wouldn't work and instead dropped all his weight onto her when he rolled onto his back. The girl shrieked before rolling back onto her feet.

The two grabbed onto each other, pushing in a show of strength. Conner realized that they were evenly matched as he kicked his sister in her chest. The girl gasped in pain while backing away. She wobbled on her feet before finally passing out. Conner watched for a few seconds before following his sister into the realm of unconsciousness.

"After three hours they finally pass out." Lagoon Boy said as they watched the two just lay there. Once they realized that they weren't getting, the Mentors headed down to check on the two. They all blinked when they realized that the twins' wounds were healing before their eyes.

"Let's at least get them comfortable and see how many, if any, of their bones are broken." Black Canary sighed as she picked up Vixenique. Red Tornado picked up Conner, who groaned slightly at the motion but stayed asleep. The two were then taken to the infirmary. There they found that Conner had a broken leg, a set of both broken and bruised ribs, and a concussion from being thrown into a wall. Vixenique had much the same, though five of her ribs were broken and her concussion was more severe due to being slammed into the ground so many times.

Conner groaned softly as he pushed himself up. He blinked when he was forced to lie back down. He glanced over at Red Tornado.

"You're ribs are still not completely healed. Stay still." the android stated before heading back over to the computer in the room.

Conner glanced over to the other side see his sister still fast asleep. He sighed softly before the sound of the clock on the wall soothed him back to sleep. Red Tornado glanced at the twins before walking over and slipping a needle into Conner's arm. The boy stirred but stayed asleep. When he filled a vial with blood, he stepped away. He then repeated the action with Vixenique. Like her brother she stirred, but never woke.

The reason for the blood draw was due to Batman. He had ordered a series medical tests since the two were already there for healing.

Three hours later, Vixenique woke to the sound of a clock and nearly silent snores. She started to roll onto her back but was stopped by a tug on her arm. She glanced over at her arm to see an IV connected to it.

"Huh?" the girl questioned confusedly.

"Finally awake huh?" Black Canary questioned as she walked into sight. The girl nodded while poking at the IV.

"Don't do that!" Canary cried as she stopped the girl from tugging on it.

"What is it?" the younger girl asked.

"It's an IV. Why?" Canary asked.

"She's never had one hooked up to her before. Neither of us has." Conner answered as he tiredly pushed himself up.

"I see." Canary said with narrowed eyes. Conner raised a brow at his mother figure.

"Can we leave?" Conner asked as he sat up fully. He yawned at that and rubbed at one eye. Vixenique didn't even bother sitting up, she was falling back asleep from where she was lying. She didn't even protest when Black Canary scolded her for playing with her IV.

"You don't look like you could make it out of here. It's probably best that you stay here for the night." Canary said. The older Kryptonian tilted his head to the side in thought, before shrugging and lying back down.

"Maybe I should tell Batman that keeping these two medicated isn't exactly a good thing." Canary said to herself. "They haven't been conscious more than five minutes since we started giving it to them." she added, sighing softly.

"Finally free!" Vixenique cackled as she entered the living room. The rest of the Team paused in what they were doing to glance at her. Her twin entered just seconds later, rolling his eyes at the girl. The two had finally been released after twenty-five hours, most of which was spent unconscious and filled with tests.

"You guys are alright?" Lagoon Boy asked. Vixenique was too busy cackling and wandering around exploring the room, so Conner nodded.

"Where's your room Con?" Vixenique asked. Conner blinked a few times before getting dragged away from the living room.

"H-hey! I didn't-! Vixen!" Conner could be heard shouting as he was dragged deeper into the base. There was a multitude of blinks and looks of confusion at that.

"I think things are about to get a lot more interesting around here." Nightwing stated.

Later that day, the Team was called in for training. That was suspicious in and of itself. They usually had training in the mornings, though the fact that the twins were just now released from the med bay probably something to do with it.

There they found all of the mentors, including Superman, who seemed unsure about why he was there.

Vixenique and Conner walked out. The girl wore white halter-like top and black shorts that reached mid-thigh. On her feet were black and white gym shoes. Conner wore a black tank top and gray knee length shorts. On his feet were black and gray gym shoes. Both of their hair had been pulled into braids and they were wearing smirks.

"Since the Justice League has approved our idea to rescue the rest of the Neo-Justice League," Conner stated.

"Not that we weren't going to do it with or without their permission." Vixenique added.

"We're training you to handle all of Cadmus' defenses and maybe the others if they have been reprogrammed." Conner said.

"Reprogrammed?" Robin asked.

"Cadmus has created creatures known as G-gnomes, which are capable of telepathy and mind control. If they have been, 'corrupted', then knock them out and leave them to us. We'll handle it." Conner said, adding a smirk at the end. Vixenique smirked as well. The heroes all shuddered. They were starting to realize that that smirk meant pain for someone.

"Now let's get started shall we?" Conner asked while Vixenique started cackling evilly, her wide and insane grin not helping the Teams' nervousness in the slightest.

"I. Hurt. Very. Very. Much." Nightwing groaned from where he was sprawled out on the ground. Robin just twitched next to him. Everyone, other than the twins, were on the ground as well.

"If you can still talk, you can still train." Conner stated from where he was leaning against a wall. The Team groaned in reply. Vixenique was bored enough that she was doing one arm push-ups. She also had a multitude of weights on her back.

"How much weight are you carrying?" Conner asked with a raise brow.

"One fifty." the girl grunted not even sounding the slightest bit winded, even though the twins had been training the Team into the ground for the last three hours. In other words, the Team had been getting their asses handed to them with tips on how to improve.

"We'll have to continue this again tomorrow Batman. They made progress, but it's still not enough." Conner shouted up to where the Mentors were watching. The Team all went wide-eyed and turned to their mentors. They all groaned when Batman nodded in agreement.

"You two do know what's best." Aquaman stated, even as he winced at the shape the Team was in. The twins grinned happily.

"Isn't that great? We'll get you guys in Cadmus shape in no time!" Vixenique cheered happily. She raised a brow as the members of the Team all showed their despair. Conner tilted his head.

"Why are you guys so upset? This is easy compared to the way that Cadmus had us trained." the male hybrid said. Vixenique nodded in agreement.

"I am so happy that I am not a superhero." Mal said as he watched as his girlfriend and the others slowly pushed themselves to their feet.

"Careful Mal. We may make you come down here." Conner teased as he grinned at the male. He broke out into hysterical laughs at the look on the other male's face.

inucrossoverlover: And here is the first chapter of my Young Justice fanfiction!

Conner: You are very happy.

inucrossoverlover: This has been on my mind since read a fanfiction called _Superboy's Family._ It was totally awesome and inspired this!

inucrossoverlover and Conner: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	2. Ultimate Titan or Adam Kent?

inucrossoverlover: And here's the second chapter for the Neo Justice League!

Vixenique: So me and Connie are twins huh?

Conner: That's the way it looks. Seems like it'll be fun. (Grin)

inucrossoverlover: That's how it's planned. And we're going to meet another member of your family this chapter.

Conner: (Raises brow)

Vixenique: Who? Who? (Bouncing in place)

inucrossoverlover: That'll spoil the surprise!

Conner: inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than the plot and her own original characters, a list of which will soon be posted on her author's page.

**-Neo Justice League-**

**Chapter 2: Project Ultimate Titan or Adam Kent?**

***Flashbacks***

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Dreamscape**

**-Neo Justice League-**

The Team had established a pretty normal routine; Conner would rise with the sun, fix breakfast and wake Vixenique. The rest of the Team would be drawn by the smell of food. After breakfast, the twin terrors would train the Team into the ground with no remorse for about three or four hours. After that, the Team had the rest of the day off to do whatever they pleased, though it often consisted of sleeping and in pain.

About a full week after Vixenique had showed up at the cave, Batman and the mentors called for another meeting. There the Team found the mentors along with the twins, though everyone's jaw dropped at the two's attire.

Conner's long black locks were left to trail around him like a wave. Black eyeliner and shadow surround his eyes, drawing attention to them. That was the only makeup on his face aside from sparkling black glitter that drew attention to his eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket that was cropped about three inches above his belly button, showing off the black diamond pierced through it. Underneath it was a tight black tank top of the same length. On his bottom half was a pair of skintight black pants that looked like they had been painted on his frame. On his feet were black boots. Like usual, his tail was free, waving behind him contently. There was a grin on the boy's face that made people worried. He then licked his lips, showing off the silver ball in his tongue. The piercings were a result of losing a bet with his twin. Due to double healing from Superman and Lilith, the piercings had healed within two days.

A matching grin rested on Vixenique's face. Her lips were covered in red lip-gloss while black eyeliner and red shadow surrounded her eyes, which created nice contrast to the bright blue color. She wore a tight red corset with black ribbon ties running up the sides with black lace decorating the front. On her bottom half was a black leather mini-skirt that barely reached mid-thigh. A red belt hung from one of her sides. Running up her legs were black fishnet thigh highs. On her feet were black three-inch heeled boots. Resting on her wrists were red bangles. She was completely in human form, with black and red studs in her ears.

"Hello boys and girls." Conner purred, his voice carrying a husky tone that screamed seduction. Many a person blushed at the sound of his voice. Vixenique giggled softly, rocking back and forth slightly, bringing attention of the sound her heels made and therefore her legs.

"Stop it you two." Batman ordered. The twins pouted while turning big blue eyes on him. "Wasn't there a reason that we're all here?" he questioned.

"No fun! Anyway, we're here because you guys are now capable of handling Cadmus and our siblings." Vixenique said with a glare at the Bat.

"So as a reward, we're going out." Conner continued.

"Where?" Robin questioned worriedly.

"Jeez, don't look like we're going to kill you. We're not. You managed to survive our training, so there's no point in killing you now." Vixenique huffed. The heroes went wide-eyed while Conner face-palmed.

"Vixenique. Stop. Speaking." the older twin ordered before turning back to the Team.

"That's up to you, so long as we get to party!" Conner grinned. Everyone quickly got excited and rushed off to go get ready. Conner dropped his grin once the Team had left.

"Tonight?" Flash questioned. The twins nodded.

"Red will be there?" the boy asked.

"Both of them." Green Arrow confirmed. Conner nodded again.

"It has to be tonight. The only thing capable of taking down a member of the Neo-Justice League is another member." Vixenique stated as the two exited the room.

"Let's hope they're ready." Wonder Woman said with the other mentors nodding.

**-Neo Justice League-**

Later that night, found most of the Team located in a club in downtown Gotham. Tim, Cassie, and Gar were located at the Cave playing video games and pigging out while the others were clubbing.

They were currently located at a club called Cyclone, created mostly for teens. The twins were definitely enjoying themselves, even if they couldn't drink. The two looked sixteen despite the papers and IDs that Batman had created for them. They had seven more set up to be filled in with the information with the rest of the Neo JL. Actually, everyone was having a good time, though they did check up on each other every now and again.

"Come on sweetheart! Dance with me." A teen behind Conner called. Conner grinned but shook his head.

"Sorry big boy. I have to check up on my friends. Maybe later though." Conner said as he walked away, the slightest sway, too seamless and unnoticed to be anything other than natural, in his step. While Conner never realized the sway, a lot of other people did. Vixenique had pointed it out one time and the older twin had just started at her with a confused look on his face.

"Connie!" Vixenique squealed as pounced on her brother. Conner grinned and nuzzled the girl before looking for the others. They quickly avoided the corner when Karen and Mal were. They found Nightwing and Zatanna, being asked to keep an eye on them by Batman. After checking on everyone and deeming the situation a-okay, they relaxed at the bar.

"This is nice." Vixenique purred as she drank her Sprite.

Conner grinned with a nod. The pounding music suddenly came to a stop. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced over to the DJ booth. Standing there was a male teen of about nineteen.

"Is that...?" Vixenique questioned as she stood up. Conner nodded and stood as well. The teen's eyes glowed red before a beam escaped, destroying the DJ equipment. Everyone started screaming and running away. The Team converged quickly near the bar.

"Meet Project Ultimate Titan." Conner announced as everyone got battle ready, aside from the twins that is. They just glared at their brother.

"Ten seconds until discovery. Nine, eight, seven, …" Vixenique counted down as Ultimate Titan scanned the club with his X-Ray vision.

"Zero." Conner stated as Titan zeroed in on their location.

"Projects Kr Hybrid and Solar Fox, retrieval instructions. Bring to the nearest Cadmus base for reprogramming." Titan stated in an emotionless, computer-like voice. Conner had spoken in much the same when reciting information planted by Cadmus in the early days of the Team.

"Bring it!" Conner and Vixenique shouted as they leaped over the bar, dodging out of the way of their brother's heat vision. Conner landed on top of the bar while Vixenique landed to his side, near a wall. The rest of the Team took up position near them.

"You two know him best?" Nightwing questioned, never taking his eyes off Titan. An unknown Kryptonian with a questionable objective was always supposed to be kept within sight. The twins nodded, their eyes narrowed as Titan stepped down from the DJ booth. He glared at his brother and sister with nearly dead gray eyes.

"Nii-chan? Did you see that?" Vixenique questioned. Conner nodded. The two glanced over at Nightwing, who nodded slightly. The others all discretely backed up while Conner and Vixenique leaped towards the male.

Titan dodged under Vixenique's kick while catching Conner's punch. A kick to the chest from the both of them was enough to make him release them.

The two leaped away, only to keep dodging due to his heat vision. Once they hit opposite walls, they grinned.

Vixenique's right hand was surrounded by red flames. When it died down, in her hand was a black whip. She flicked it back before sending it straight at Titan. It wrapped around his wrist and the girl tugged, hard. When you add in the fact that she was a Kryptonian hybrid, and well, that was a lot of strength in a small package, especially since the girl was only about five foot five with her heels. Without, she was only about five two.

Titan ran head first into a punch that sent him to the other side of the club, directly into Conner's kick, which stopped the older Kryptonian's momentum and apparently cracked a few ribs from the sound of it. Conner went into a handstand and brought both his feet, with all of weight, down onto his older brother's back. A bellow of pain and rage sounded at that.

Conner back-flipped off the male. As Titan was pushing himself to his feet, a whip wrapped around his ankle. Vixenique quickly started slamming him into the ground.

"Damn!" Mal said as the girl continued slamming the older boy into the ground. Everyone shuddered at the happy giggles that were escaping the girl all the while.

"Vix!" Conner whined. The girl pouted before flicking her whip, which sent Titan back to Conner. Conner moved to let the older male slam into the wall before grabbing his head and slamming it down onto his knee, multiple times. He then tossed the teen into the center of the room.

"Re-retrieval. N-ne-nearest Cad-Cadmus b-ba-base." Titan stuttered shakily as he climbed to his feet. He fell back as the twins each slammed a foot into his back hard. He went down and stayed down.

Conner grabbed his brother by his hair and brought them face to face. They were staring into each other's eyes. Nearly dead gray meeting tear-filled blue.

"Gomenasai nii-chan." Both twins stated before Vixenique turned away, tears streaming down her face.

"Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal, emustrolronzen fine el balbvarizis. Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal, emutrolronzen fine el zii." Conner sang, still staring into Titan's eyes. The older Kryptonian started screaming in pain as Conner released him. He rolled on the ground, continuing to scream in pain. Conner looked away as tears made their way down his pale cheeks. The boy finally stopped screaming and just started twitching and whimpering. (The song is the swan song from Senki Zesshou Symphogear.)

"Ow!" the older man groaned as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He glanced around him confusedly.

"Kr? Solar?" Titan asked as he glanced at the two teens standing near him. "Wait. Why are you guys crying?!" he questioned worriedly. The twins glanced at each other before launching themselves at their brother. They were sobbing into his chest. Even though Titan looked majorly confused, he was comforting his younger siblings. He hissed in pain as the two squeezed a little too hard on his cracked and broken ribs. The twins loosened their grip but didn't release him.

"So you two were right?" a voice said. Everyone turned to find two redheads standing in the doorway.

"Hi Wally. Hi Roy." Conner greeted in between his sobs. The two entered the club. They stopped when they heard the growl coming from Titan. The twins turned to the older male. He was currently glaring at the two before turning to glance behind him.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On." Titan ground out with a glare, his eyes starting to take on a ruby glow.

"Adam! Don't attack them! They aren't going to hurt or separate us! They are my friends!" Conner squeaked turning his brother's face to his. The glow faded before Titan sighed. He nodded before climbing to his feet, or at least attempting to. His younger siblings had to help him keep his balance since one of his legs had been broken, most likely due to Vixenique, who chuckled nervously.

"Come on. Let's get to the Cave. You are coming as well, both of you." Conner stated as he helped lead Ultimate Titan towards the back of the club, where the bioship was stashed. Everyone slowly and warily followed the three Kryptonian hybrids.

**-Neo Justice League-**

"And you brought him here because?" Black Canary asked as Titan was settled under a bunch of full spectrum lamps. Batman and the other mentors were all inside the room, keeping an eye on the older Kryptonian teen.

"Because there is nowhere else to take him. And I don't actually trust you guys not to try to experiment on him." Vixenique growled as she glared at the adults. Everyone's jaws, other than Conner and Batman, dropped.

"I told you that you care about each other." Conner teased as he nudged his twin. He giggled at her glare.

"We wouldn't experiment on him!" Superman growled.

"Your words mean nothing to me. You won't even accept Conner so why should I trust you with either of my brothers?!" the girl growled.

"What?!" Titan shouted as he tried to stand up. Conner flushed slightly and forced him to lie back down.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Titan growled at his hero parent.

"Adam! Stay down before I strap you down!" Conner said.

"Stop worrying about me! What in the hell does Vixen mean that our father won't accept you?" Adam hissed glaring at Superman, a faint red glow starting to be seen in his eyes.

"If you so much as think about I will strap you down and I will castrate you!" Conner hissed as Adam, who paled and quickly turned away from Superman. The younger male turned to glare at his twin sister. "And you stop opening your mouth!" he hissed as her. The female twin quickly stood down. Conner glared at his siblings once more before turning to face the League members and the Team. They all froze at the sight of his glare. It could give the Batglare a major run for its money.

"I trust you people. You aren't Cadmus or the Light. That however, doesn't mean that I'll allow you take my family away from me, especially not when I just found them again. I will not allow you to take my siblings away from me, especially not somewhere I can't be. That is doubled when you add in the fact that I don't trust most of the Justice League. Get in my way, and I will show you why I have the highest kill count among all of the Neo Justice League members." he hissed before turning back to his siblings, forcing Adam to lay down under the lamps yet again and making sure they were at the highest setting before checking Vixenique over for wounds.

"Is there anything else before I get Vixenique in bed?" Conner questioned. Vixenique squeaked at that. She stayed quiet though. She could sense that her twin was not in a good mood and she was not willing to test his temper. Everyone else had apparently realized the same, that Conner was just moments away from having a complete meltdown. His twitching was proving that. Batman quickly denied and the middle child of Superman nodded. He forced his twin out of the room and towards hers. He threw one last glare at everyone in the room before he completely exited.

"It's for the best that you don't make an enemy out of Conner." Adam stated in the silence that followed. As everyone turned to face him, he sat up slightly, wincing due to his healing ribs.

"Why would you say that?" Red Tornado asked.

"Because, Conner never gives up. He has his morals and anyone that he deems an enemy is taken down, brutality and with no mercy. Despite me being the leader of the Neo JL, Conner is the one everyone respects and truly listens to." Adam stated as he lied back down.

"That doesn't bother you?" Robin questioned.

"Hell no! Why would it? I never wanted the job in the first place. Hell, no one wants to be the leader of the Neo JL. And I have very little of the qualities necessary to be the leader. I was given the position because I was the first official project of the Neo Justice League and the oldest." Adam answered with a bitter grin.

"Official project?" Green Arrow questioned.

"The Light had four, not three, Kryptonian projects created all together. The first was Project Match, then me, Conner, and Vixenique. Match was one hundred percent Kryptonian and completely feral and uncontrollable. He was forced into suspended animation and the Light deemed that he could still be useful somehow. They also learned from their mistakes. Never create a project that is one hundred percent of one sample. It never works out well. No one truly knows what happened to him actually." Adam added with a shrug. "Oh right. You should leave before you get scolded. Conner is just like a mother hen. He's going to someone a very good housewife one day." Adam chuckled.

"Shut it before I break something else." Conner threatened as he entered the room. Adam chuckled but stayed quiet. Conner took it as an acceptance before turning to everyone else in the room with a raised brow. They all quickly hurried out of the room. Conner checked in on Adam before calling it a night and heading to his room for bed.

**-Neo Justice League-**

"Why in hell are you awake this early?" Roy questioned as he entered the kitchen. Like the Team and Wally, he was barely awake. Well, everyone other than the Kryptonian hybrids anyway.

"We only need about three hours of sleep per week. Anything over that is unnecessary." Vixenique shrugged as she arm wrestled with her oldest brother. The youngest of Superman's children was currently winning.

"Cadmus made sure that their projects could last at least a full month with at least 15 hours of sleep and eating at least ten times." Adam added.

"Of course since they're a bunch of evil bastards, we had to learn the hard way." Conner grumbled as he placed plates in front of everyone.

"Ten times a month?!" Wally screeched. The Kryptonian children all nodded.

"Well everyone but May. It's way too dangerous to only allow a speedster that little food, especially considering that she's still just a kid." Conner added as he hopped up on the counter, watching everyone.

"Kazoku." he said happily.

"Really? Eh, I guess we could be considered that." Vixenique said in thought, still beating Adam.

"Already? I can understand Con, but you Vixi?" Adam questioned, finally giving up on the arm wrestling. He instead stole a piece of bacon from his sister. He expertly dodged the knife that was aimed at his head.

"Huh?" Megan asked.

"Kazoku means family." Adam stated with a wave as he stole a sausage, this time yelping as his sister smacked his hand away from her food with glare. He raised his hands in surrender before grinning when Conner gestured towards the plate placed near him.

"You see us as family?" Wally questioned with wide eyes. Conner blinked confusedly with a head-tilt.

"Um yeah. I consider you guys, the mentors, and the rest of the Neo Justice League as family. Is there something wrong with that?" the middle child questioned. Everyone was quick to deny that and Conner grinned happily. A beep was heard and everyone turned to see Sphere. She beeped again and nudged Conner.

"I guess I didn't did I? Onii-chan, meet Sphere. Sphere, you already know Vixenique and this is our older brother Adam Kent." Conner introduced. Sphere beeped happily while Adam waved.

"Jeez, you can make friends with just about anything can't you?" Adam asked with a chuckle.

"Pretty much, aside from adults anyway." Conner conceded with a grin. Vixenique yelped as she was stabbed in the hand with a fork.

"Stay away from my food Vix. We shouldn't have to go over this every morning." Conner threatened with a grin. Everyone other than Adam and Vixenique all winced.

**-Neo Justice League-**

"So where are the other members of the Neo Justice League?" Batman questioned.

"They're all still here in the US. At least for now anyway. I believe that the Light was getting the others ready to be sent to other countries." Adam stated. "They had planned on sending Vix to Japan. Bry was heading for London, Jason to Kenya, Marina to the Caribbean, May was staying here, the Canary siblings were going to Russia and I was headed to Canada while Conner would have been sent to either Korea or China, they weren't really clear about that. I think that's everywhere." Adam stated. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes, especially when he saw the glare on Conner's face. Everyone else noticed as well and wisely started backing away.

"How long?" Conner questioned his voice deadpan. Adam and Vixenique shivered.

"At least three days." The older male said warily.

"They're all in different facilities?" Conner continued.

"Three separate ones. Two at each." Adam said.

"Conner? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Vixenique questioned with a raised brow.

"Twin telepathy looks like it's at work then." Conner grinned evilly. Vixenique gained a matching grin before they turned to Adam. Their older brother grinned as well.

"Oh hell yeah." Adam purred.

"So who's where?" Conner purred.

"Aqua and GL are in Tampa Bay, Florida. Arrow and Wonder are in Newark, New Jersey. And Beyond and Speed are in Chicago, Illinois." Adam said after a moment of thought.

"I claim the Bay Area!" Vixenique squealed.

"I call the Windy City." Conner said.

"Looks like I'm hitting the Jersey Shore." Adam sighed with a chuckle.

"And you thought of informing us of this when?" Batman questioned.

"You guys are coming?" the three Kryptonians asked in confusion.

"You thought that we would just let you take on projects that have probably been brainwashed all on your own?" Black Canary questioned with a raised brow. The three glanced at each other before nodding. The adults all groaned at that.

"Fine. Aquaman and the Lanterns are with me in the Bay Area." Vixenique sighed.

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman are coming with me to Jersey." Adam groaned.

"Looks like Batman and Flash are heading to the Windy City with me." Conner said.

"Just great." the Kryptonian teens whined.

**-Neo Justice League-**

inucrossoverlover: And chapter 2 done!

Conner: Nice!

Adam: I gotta agree with Chibi here.

Conner: C-chibi!? (Blush)

Adam: Yep, your little and cute like one! (Grin)

inucrossoverlover: Oh boy! Ja Ne Minna-san!


	3. The Break Out

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 3! Man this is moving pretty fast.

Conner: I noticed that too.

Vixenique: Does this mean that you're neglecting other fics to focus on this one?

Adam: She probably is.

inucrossoverlover: Shut up all of you! Or I will make you miserable!

Vixenique: No you won't. The most we'll get are wounds and emotional breakdowns.

inucrossoverlover: Have you been peeking ahead to the ideas running through my mind again? (Raises brow)

Vixenique: No comment.

Conner and Adam: In other words, yes.

Vixenique: Shut the fuck up! (Twitch)

Adam: inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters, including me, Vix, and the rest of the Neo-Justice League aside from Connie and the plot. A list of inucrossoverlover's original characters will soon be posted.

inucrossoverlover: Now Chapter Start!

**-Neo Justice League-**

**Chapter 3: The Break Out**

***Flashback***

**Dreamscape**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

_Telepathy_

**-Neo Justice League-**

_Recap: "You guys are coming?" the three Kryptonians asked in confusion._

"_You thought that we would just let you take on projects that have probably been brainwashed all on your own?" Black Canary questioned with a raised brow. The three glanced at each other before nodding. The adults all groaned at that._

"_Fine. Aquaman and the Lanterns are with me in the Bay Area." Vixenique sighed._

"_Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman are coming with me to Jersey." Adam groaned._

"_Looks like Batman and Flash are heading to the Windy City with me." Conner said._

"_Just great." the Kryptonian teens whined._

**-Neo Justice League-**

With Team Alpha (Batman, Flash, Impulse, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Robin, and Conner/Allure):

"So this is the place huh?" Kid Flash questioned after the group had been dropped off by the Javelin near Chicago. They were right now staring at a large, deserted warehouse near the border of Carol Stream.

"I still say this is unnecessary." Conner pouted. He had decided that his clubbing outfit made a pretty nice uniform, especially since it allowed his to release more of his Succubus instincts and mannerisms more easily than anything else. He did have Black Canary looking into getting him a similar outfit made in a more, resistant material.

"And you believe that you going on your own is perfectly fine." Nightwing snarked. He received a sapphire glare in response.

"Your argument is invalid. We're here now be quiet." Batman ordered. Everyone went silent.

"Uh, quick question. How are supposed to communicate?" Impulse questioned nervously. Everyone twitched at that. Everyone other than Conner that is.

_This work?_ Conner's voice questioned in all of their minds. Everyone went wide-eyed and turned to face the teen.

_I gained a multitude of powers from my mother. Telepathy is just one of them._ was the answer to their unspoken question.

_Okay. I can work with this._ Kid Flash said.

_Like you have any other choice._ Conner snorted. He sighed before headed towards the warehouse.

_Con-I mean Allure! What are you doing?! _Robin screeched. Everyone winced.

_Cadmus is expecting me. Besides, in every facility, there are scanners that detect the projects. It's scanning me as we speak._ Allure explained. He then stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the heroes._ That means come on. The sensors only focus on aura. So long as we're connected telepathically, my aura covers yours. The sensors are just picking up on the fact that my aura is larger than when I was younger, which can be attributed to the fact that I'm nearly full grown now. Now move! _Allure growled. Everyone quickly followed after him.

**-Neo Justice League-**

Team Beta (Aquaman, Green Lantern, John Stewart, Lagoon Boy, Miss Martian, Batgirl, and Vixenique/Insanity):

"About damn time we got here." Vixenique said as she stretched. Everyone nodded, stopping in two other cities to drop off members of the rescue teams had taken some time. The girl wore a completely different outfit than she was wearing earlier. It consisted of a deep purple strapless bustier style top. Stretched across her bust was the S-Shield of Superman that had been placed on her solar suit. It only reached to the bottom of her rib cage, showing off the rest of her slightly tanned torso. To go along with it was a black mini-skirt that reached mid-thigh. A deep purple belt was looped so that it fell off her left side. Running up her arms was a set of black fingerless gloves. The left only reached to her wrist while the other ran up to her elbow. Running up her legs were black thigh-highs with a deep purple ruffle on the top. On her feet were black combat boots with three-inch heels.

_First things first, can everybody hear me?_ Vixenique's voice rang through Team Beta's heads. They're eyes all widened.

_Gift from my demonic blood. Actually, all of the projects of Neo JL can do this. Something to question later._ Vixenique thought before shaking her head to get back on topic.

_Anyway, so long as we speak like this, you guys shouldn't be detected. At least not as long as you guys don't do anything stupid. _the demoness sighed as she started for the building in front of the group. It looked like a deserted office building. It looked to be in perfect condition but was too far out of the way of the bustling city for anyone to be concerned about it.

The group warily followed the girl as entered the building, everyone other than her keeping to the shadows.

**-Neo Justice League-**

Team Gamma (Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Titan):

"We're here." Titan said. He was currently wearing a new suit. Where his younger brother had gotten it from he would never know. It consisted of a skin tight black suit. The odd thing was the emblem stretched across his barrel-like chest. It was the emblem of Superman. The only differences were that his was black where Superman's was red while the gold remained the same. There were also odd gold slash marks leading away from the emblem that reached to his sides.

The older Kryptonian had deemed the costume pretty kickass and was more than willing to keep it. The group was about two blocks away from where the third Cadmus facility was located. It was a located underneath a large condemned building that was farther away from the Shore than anything else. That did not however mean that shit wouldn't go wrong and people would get involved.

_You people coming or what? Oh, and all of the Neo Justice League can do this._ Titan added as he started towards the building. Everyone just blinked and followed the male.

**-Neo Justice League-**

"Why does this always happen to me?" Allure questioned as he tried to squirm out of the chains currently holding him and the rest of Team Alpha. He was glaring at Projects Batman Beyond and Flash Girl. The two, much like Adam had been, were being mind-controlled.

"Very good you two. The two of you are dismissed." a French accented voice said. Allure tensed and growled lowly. The creature that entered the room was essentially a disembodied brain kept alive in a mechanical dome. The two Projects bowed and exited the room.

"You!" Allure hissed struggling against his bonds. Everyone raised a brow at the pissed off teen.

"Ah Project Kr Hybrid. You still can't still be that upset about my little experiment?" The Brain asked.

"Of course I'm mad you asshole! But not at what you did to me! I will murder you for what you did to Match!" Conner hissed. The ground started to rumble underneath them.

"Ah, still such uncontrolled power. Such a shame." The Brain sighed. Conner growled lowly before taking a deep breath. The rumbling stopped as well.

"Bye bye Brain." Allure grinned darkly. Before anyone could question what he meant, large metal spikes shot out of the ground, spearing the disembodied organ. Allure giggled happily at that before his eyes started glowing red. The chains holding him in place started glowing red before melting.

Allure stood up and flicked some of the melted pieces off him. He then turned to the rest of his team and walked over to Batman. It was only seconds later that the chains melted. It only took a few minutes to release the others between the two of them.

"What the hell was that?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Elemental manipulation of the elements of metal and fire. The Light's own fault. They really should have remembered that some of their projects could use elements to their will. That's really gonna come back and bite them in the ass." Allure shrugged with a dark chuckle. "Now how the hell do we get out of here?" the demon hybrid mused.

"What do you mean? It won't be that har-ah!" Kid Flash said, breaking out in a screech when he touched the bars of the cage.

"All of Cadmus' cages have about 50,000 volts running through them." Allure said grimly as he placed his hands, which were glowing a soft green color, on Kid Flash's injured hand. They all watched as the redhead blinked before flexing his hand once Allure released it.

"How do you know that?" Batman asked with a growl. Allure winced.

"You learn fast when you're trapped in them for hours on end. We were all kept in them as punishments before we all started to develop our powers. Or in BB's case, he learned how to hack the system and cut the flow." Allure answered as he rubbed at his arms.

"That could work." the alien hybrid mused as he glanced up at the air vent. He then looked over at Robin.

"By my guess, Robin and I can fit through the air vents and he can hack the security system." Allure mused. The others all looked at each other before looking at their youngest member. He nodded and Allure sighed.

The demon hybrid crouched before leaping up. Grabbing onto the walls with his claws, he quickly made his way to the air vent. With his claws, he unscrewed the vent cover. When it fell, he caught it when his tail. He tossed it into a corner before climbing inside. He peeked out and raised a brow. Batman and Nightwing gave Robin a boost and the youngest male was pulled inside. The rest of Alpha Team could hear the two of them moving about in the vents before it went silent. Everyone raised a brow.

It was minutes later that they heard sound again. They watched as the vent grill fell only to be grabbed by a thin tail. Allure slid out of the vent and turned to look back up at it. Robin slid out after him, nearly tripping over his feet for some reason. Allure wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist and held him until he was steady.

"What was that?" Robin questioned as he went to start hacking the computer sitting in the corner.

"That was... that was. I hope it wasn't who I think it was." Allure finally said as he leaned against the computer. Everyone raised a brow at that statement while Allure rested his head on his knees.

"Come on. Let's get going. I would rather not run into anymore members of the Light." Allure sighed as he finally stood up, brushing off his clothes. He led the group out of the room. He suddenly stopped and shook his head.

"At least they can't control me anymore." Allure muttered.

"The G-gnomes?" Nightwing asked.

"They're trying to set up a mental connection. My telepathic powers prevent it by giving me extremely strong metal shields. I've only ever met one person who could break through my mental shields before the seal was placed. And he was involved with the Brain. If I ever meet him again, he will die." Allure answered as he pushed some of locks behind his har. Everyone shivered at the dark tone to his voice.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"Duck!" Insanity shouted as she dodged out of the way of a blade of green energy. She cart wheeled out of the way of a large snake made of water.

"Sapphire Arrow!" Vixenique shouted as a bow made of sapphire blue energy formed in her hands. She pulled it back and released an arrow made of ice that shot towards the water. It froze on impact. A punch from Lagoon Boy broke it apart.

"This is pissing me off. GL! Aquarius! Snap out of it!" Insanity yelled. Batgirl knocked her out of the way of an arrow made of green energy.

"I'm hoping you have a better idea than just yelling at them!" Green Lantern shouted as he used his ring energy to keep him, Miss Martian, John Stewart, and Batgirl from drowning as water started gushing from the walls.

"We're in her domain now." Aquaman said as he slipped beneath the water with Tempest and Lagoon Boy quickly following. Vixenique climbed on to one of the hanging lights that lit up the area. Beast Boy had turned into some type of small monkey and was clinging to the girl's back.

"We're in trouble." the girl groaned. She yelped and grabbed her head, whining and nearly falling into the water. "Oh hell no!" She growled out as she regained her balance. "Not him!" she hissed as she allowed Beast Boy to climb off her.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"And of course this happens." Titan sighed to himself as he ducked under one of Black Arrow's arrows. He held his ground as the arrow exploded behind him. He fired a beam of heat vision at the blonde. He quickly rolled out of the way of his beam when Black Wonder used her bracelets to send the beam right back at him.

Black Wonder yelped as Wonder Girl wrapped her lasso around her. The blonde was about to toss the other girl into a wall when an explosion from above her caused the ceiling to start falling. She gasped in shock.

"Dammit!" Titan shouted as he pushed the girl out of the way of the rubble. The two of them rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. Wonder Girl stared up at the male above her.

"You alright?" Titan questioned.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." WG said.

"No prob. Up." Titan said as he rolled off the blonde. He yelped as a lasso wrapped around his arm and dragged him into the air. He grunted as he was slammed into the ground again. He flipped onto his feet and flew in the air, dragging Black Wonder with him.

Everyone watched as the oldest Kryptonian teen spun in a circle, dragging Black Wonder along for the ride. Titan suddenly yelped in pain, stopping his rotation and allowing BW to go free, though she did so shakily.

"Oh hell no! He is going to die!" Titan raged even as he held his head. His eyes flashed red before he turned to the two projects.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"Fuck this shit." Allure growled as he ducked under Beyond's punch and kicked the larger male in the side. He quickly turned and caught Speed, tossing her into Kid Flash.

The redhead grunted at that but accepted and held the squirming little girl. He spun around creating a tornado. Allure turned and grabbed one of Beyond's arms. He flipped the son of Batman over his shoulder and directly into Nightwing, who caught the male in a headlock. Kid Flash finally stopped his tornado and held the extremely dizzy six year old. He walked over to Nightwing and Allure.

"You are a traitor." Beyond said emotionlessly as his deep blue eyes glared at Allure. He yelped as the smaller male grabbed him by his green and black strands and stared into his eyes. Allure nodded before turning and looking into Speed's eyes.

"Good, this is nothing but Cadmus control." Allure purred in contentment. "Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal, emustrolronzen fine el balbvarizis. Gatrandis Babel Ziggurat Edenal, emutrolronzen fine el zii." he sang. The two projects eyes went dull before they started screaming in pain as the two heroes released them to squirm and scream on the ground. The two finally stopped as they passed out.

The threesome of heroes sighed in relief as they fell to the floor in exhaustion. Allure even went so far as flopping on his back. "Only thing to do now is find Batman and the others before they run into any of Cadmus's surprises." the teen sighed.

"Ow my head." Beyond groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around only to notice the three male heroes.

"Allure?" Beyond asked as Speed started to come to as well.

"Hi Beyond, Speed." the demon hero greeted as he waved, not moving from his position. Speed squealed happily as she launched herself at the teen.

"Bigbrother!Imissedyousomuch!Theyjusttookyouawayfr omusandthenwewenttosleepandthentheyseparatedusandI thoughtIwasallaloneandthentheysaidthatyouandSolara ndTitanweretraitorsandthatwehadtoeitherbringyoubac korkillyouandIsaidnoandthentheyusedtheG-gnomesonus eventhoughtheG-gnomesdidn'twanttoandthentheymadeus hurtyouandthenyoubrokethemindcontrolandwewokeupand hereyouare!" Speed said in super-speed all in one breath. (Translation: Big brother! I missed you so much! They just took you away from us and then we went to sleep and then they separated us and I thought I was all alone and then they said that you and Solar and Titan were traitors and that we had to either bring you back or kill you and I said no and then they used the G-gnomes on us even though the G-gnomes didn't want to and then they made us hurt you and then you broke the mind control and we woke up and here you are!)

"That's pretty much what happened." Beyond said after everyone was able to decipher what Speed had said.

"Hey! I know you!" Speed said as she pointed at Kid Flash. She wasn't deterred when Allure admonished her for pointing. "You're Kid Flash! You're my...um" Speed stopped short.

"Cousin." Allure and Nightwing answered immediately.

"Okay! You're my cousin!" Speed continued.

"How long has it been since they separated us Kr?" Beyond questioned as he eyed both Kid Flash and Nightwing.

"Five years give or take a few months." Allure answered quickly as he pushed himself to his feet. "Now let's go find the others!" he said quickly as he sped off.

"Five years?!" Beyond's shout echoed behind him.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"I fucking hate this right now!" Insanity yelled as the water near her started to boil and turn into steam. She launched herself at Aquarius, who had been trying to break through the two Lanterns' shield with the water. She would falter every now and then as Miss Martian tried to free her mind from the G-gnome's control, only to fail as she remembered her attack on Kaldur. GL was busy dealing with the Atlanteans; therefore he couldn't help his teammate. Aquarius yelped as she was slammed into the wall. Before she could move, she was grabbed by Insanity who tossed her into GL. The two groaned as they started to stand up, only to freeze at the killer intent being aimed at them. They both turned to see that Insanity was standing over them, a pair of twin swords in her hands. Correction, flaming swords. She stared first into Aquarius' silvery-blue eyes before turning to GL's bright green. She nodded before slamming the hilt of each sword into their foreheads. The two's eyes immediately rolled into the back of their heads as they passed out.

"Kuso! That took entirely too long!" The dual-tone haired girl yelled as she punched a wall. The entire wall crumbled and fell to pieces, allowing everyone to see that beyond it was a large room.

"Hey? Is this what I think it is?" Insanity asked as she held up a miniature green lantern. Both of the Green Lanterns of Earth blinked in shock and nodded.

"What the hell hit me?" a female voice asked as Aquarius pushed herself up. She blinked up at everyone in the area before her eyes landed on Insanity.

"Solar! You're okay!" Aquarius sighed in relief as GL sat up and smiled at her.

"Sougi! Two down! Now let's get out of here, we still have to pick up the others." Insanity grinned happily.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"I do not have time for this shit!" Titan hissed as he deflected Black Wonder's punch. He tossed the girl into her brother. The two of them tumbled before managing to disconnect themselves. They froze when they realized that Titan had grabbed them by their arms. He looked into the twos bright blue eyes. They suddenly started to scream and wither in pain, resulting in Titan releasing them. They continued until they finally passed out.

"That takes care of that." Titan sighed as he cracked his neck. Everyone crowded around the two children of Black Canary.

"Ow." Black Arrow groaned as he sat up. He blinked at everyone who was crowding him and glanced at his sister next to him.

"Titan." Arrow nodded as Black Wonder started to stir.

"Fuck! That shit fucking hurt!" Black Wonder hissed as she held her side.

"And you still curse like a sailor." Titan commented.

"Fuck you you asshole!" the girl hissed with a glare. Titan rolled his gray eyes as he stood and turned.

"Let's go home." Titan said.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"This way." Beyond said as he let the three heroes deeper into the base. The older Project had seen where Batman, the Flash, and the two younger heroes had been after they had been separated from Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Allure.

"How deep down are we going?" Kid Flash asked. He winced every now and then as Speed kicked him a little too hard. The little girl was settled on his shoulders, which had resulted in Allure cooing over the two.

"To sub-level 52. Why?" He questioned as the three winced.

"I was kept on sub-level 52 when Cadmus sealed my Succubus side. It was the level that these guys saved me from." Allure explained.

"I see." Beyond stated quietly.

"Batman!" Nightwing called as the group finally reached their destination. The rest of Team Alpha perked up and turned to face the five of them.

"Batman Beyond and Flash Girl, at your service." Kid Flash grinned as Speed waved while Beyond twitched.

"What's so inter...no way." Allure started to question only to cut himself off.

"Match?" he questioned softly as he walked over to the pod that everyone had been surrounding. Inside the pod was a carbon copy of Conner before the seal was broken. The teen was unconscious, though there were twitches every now and then, as if he was fighting his unconscious state. Allure raised a hand to place on the pod only for it to be grabbed.

"Allure no." Batman said. Allure turned to him with sad blue eyes but nodded as he turned back to the pod. He gasped when eyes similar to his own snapped open. The only difference was the black sclera. Allure backed away when those eyes narrowed before turning red. Allure ducked under the beam of heat vision and saw the others doing the same from the corner of his eye.

"Allure!" Speed screeched when they noticed that Match was forcing his way out of his pod. Allure yelped as he was pounced on and rolled with the momentum that Match had produced.

A low growl left Match's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Allure's neck. The other teen grabbed at the hands, trying to pry them off. Match suddenly let out a shriek as he rolled off Allure, releasing him in the process. Allure rolled away and glanced to see a large piece of Kryptonite being held by Beyond. Match withered on the floor in pain.

"Beyond, Speed, I may be able to save him." Allure said as everyone regrouped out of the Kryptonian's reach.

"This is not happening." Robin stated five minutes later.

"I think it is." Impulse countered. Robin threw him a glare, not that the speedster noticed. Everyone, other than the Projects, were watching the scene in front of them.

Match was currently being pinned to the ground with Allure sitting on his chest. Beyond had claimed his legs as his perch with Speed kicking contently on his bound arms.

"Down Match." Allure cooed as the full Kryptonian struggled against the other projects. "Now, let's fix you ne?"

The two locked eyes, even though Match struggled against the three. His struggles slowed to a stop while Allure's eyes glowed lime green. His hands also glowed lime green, which he placed on the sides of Match's face. The two of them were in their own trance as the two other projects released the larger teen.

"What's going on?" Flash asked.

"Match is mentally unstable due to problems in his DNA. He's a full Kryptonian clone of Superman. There are some things that couldn't be replicated during the cloning process. The gaps that resulted are the reason that Match is so insane." Beyond answered.

"Poor Match." Speed cooed.

"So what is Allure doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's healing the mental damage and the gaps. My guess he's using some of his own DNA to fill the gaps in Match's. Then he'll heal his mind. All of Allure's powers have a certain color for a certain element. Lime green is animals/nature and is typically used for healing, to restore something to its original nature. Pink is for mind arts and emotions, which are pretty self-explanatory." Beyond shrugged. "I could create a full list of all of his powers and their corresponding color if you like. It'll probably be done after we all get settled in." he offered. Batman nodded in agreement as the group watched as the lime green glow turned pink.

"Ne, Beyond? Won't Allure be exhausted when this is over?" Speed asked. The son of Batman blinked in confusion only to facepalm. At that exact moment, the glowing Allure was doing stopped and both of the teens passed out.

"Whelp, that was anticlimactic. So, can we go?" Beyond questioned as he gave Allure to Kid Flash to carry while he tossed Match over his shoulder. He held the other teen's weight with no problem.

"Ah, even though BA and I are completely human, our diets were chalked full of steroids and enhancers to put us on a level to handle our siblings. That, plus all the training we've been through have made us stronger, more durable, and with faster reflexes and healing rates than normal humans." Beyond explained as he started leading the way out of the base.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"Well, tonight has definitely been interesting." Wonder Woman stated once the three teams had gathered on the Javelin. The other mentors all nodded. They all glanced over to the members of the Team, who were discussing what had happened on their rescue missions. They also glanced over to the members of the Neo Justice League. All of them were cuddled together and were in varying stages of conscious. GL and Aquarius were wide awake, holding separate conversations with the Canary siblings. Speed was currently lying on Insanity's back while braiding her hair while the girl hummed sleepily. Match and Titan were fast asleep, each on either side of the twins. Allure was fast asleep leaning on Match while Beyond leaned against Titan, dozing, stirring every now and then.

"Hard to believe that they were created to kill and replace us." Aquaman said, staring at the teens.

"So what do we do with them?" Green Lantern asked as he narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"For now, we let them sleep and stay together." Batman said in a tone that booked no room for argument.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 3!

Conner: Not bad.

inucrossoverlover: Thank you.

Adam: Match choked you up! (Snickers)

Conner: (Twitch and punches Adam)

Adam: Ow!

inucrossoverlover and Vixenique: (Sweat-drop) Ja Ne Minna-san.


	4. Settling In

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 4!

Conner: Someone's happy.

inucrossoverlover: I'm almost ready to graduate!

Vixenique: And the thing that most girls dream of before they graduate...

inucrossoverlover and Vixenique: It's Prom!

Conner: ...Ow!

Vixenique: inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot.

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter Start!

**-Neo-Justice League-**

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

***Flashback***

**Dreamscape**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_Singing"_

**-Neo-Justice League-**

_Recap: __"Well, tonight has definitely been interesting." Wonder Woman stated once the three teams had gathered on the Javelin. The other mentors all nodded. They all glanced over to the members of the Team, who were discussing what had happened on their rescue missions. They also glanced over to the members of the Neo Justice League. All of them were cuddled together and were in varying stages of conscious. GL and Aquarius were wide awake, holding separate conversations with the Canary siblings. Speed was currently lying on Insanity's back while braiding her hair while the girl hummed sleepily. Match and Titan were fast asleep, each on either side of the twins. Allure was fast asleep leaning on Match while Beyond leaned against Titan, dozing, stirring every now and then._

_"Hard to believe that they were created to kill and replace us." Aquaman said, staring at the teens._

_"So what do we do with them?" Green Lantern asked as he narrowed his eyes behind his mask._

_"For now, we let them sleep and stay together." Batman said in a tone that booked no room for argument._

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"I'll kill you!" a voice shouted as the mentors and the Leaguers who had gone on the rescue missions the night before entered the Cave. They rushed in to find Daniela with Vixenique in a headlock. The younger girl growled lowly before jerking up. She wrapped her legs around Daniela's neck and tightened her hold. This resulted in the daughter of Wonder Woman releasing her hold to try and pry the daughter of Superman's legs away from her neck. When Vixen's hands hit the ground, she used her momentum to flip Daniela over, sending the older girl into the wall. There was a yelp as Daniela pulled herself up and growled lowly.

"Okay, that is annoying." Conner huffed from where he was standing in the doorway. He walked in before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Daniela, Vixenique." Conner called. The girls ignored him as the rest of the Team gave them their space. "I hate doing this." the teen sighed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT THE HELL DOWN!" he yelled. That stopped everything in the room. He glared at his sisters, who whimpered in fear. "Good. Now stop acting like immature children. Act like you've been trained to kill since birth. And if you don't, well, I. Will. Hurt. You." he hissed. The girls squealed and clung to each other as they nodded. "Good." he turned on his heel and exited the room for the kitchen. The room was left in silence until Kendall popped his head into the room. He raised a brow before sighing and following his younger brother.

"Kendall! Put me down! Kendall!" Conner could be heard yelling as Kendall carried him over his shoulder back into the room. He dropped the younger Kryptonian on the couch, where he hissed like a very unhappy cat at the older male.

"Be nice." Kendall stated in that deep, gruff voice of his. Conner glared at him before sighing and turned away from the older Kryptonian.

"What the hell ever." Conner groaned. He yelped as Kendall smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow! You fucker!" Conner hissed as his tail flicked behind him.

"Don't take it out on everyone else just because you're about to go into heat." Kendall ordered. Conner flushed bright red and started sputtering while the rest of the Neo-Justice League just ahhed in realization.

"I'm not...that's...shut up!" Conner finally got out.

"That is right. Doesn't that mean that Vix's should be starting to?" Bryant questioned as he looked up from a piece of tech he was fiddling with. Everyone from Cadmus turned to the girl, who blinked before realizing that they were waiting for an answer.

"Nope! Being sealed threw off the routine that Con and I had when it came to us going into heat. We're on different schedules." The girl answered with a shrug. Conner whined softly as he curled into a ball.

"Would someone like to explain?" Batman questioned.

"Basically, Con's giving off pheromones that will drive the male population to rape him. He'll attack and kill anyone that approaches him who he doesn't believe will be a good mate. The attitude is a direct result of those pheromones. So, we'll be keeping him locked up in his room for about a week until his heat ends." Marina answered as Adam came over to pick up his brother. He backed away when Conner hissed and tried to claw at him.

"Right. Kendall, grab him. Vix, you're on guard and entertainment duty until I say otherwise." the blonde girl ordered as Kendall bent down to scoop up his twin. "The rest of you, answer any questions they may have." Vixenique stood up and followed her older brother and Marina as they exited the room. She waved before exiting.

"She's bossy." Wally stated.

"Yeah, that's true. But her bossiness has saved us from being majorly damaged when we were growing up." Alex stated as he leaned back. Everyone turned to him, very rarely hearing his voice.

"You are damn near mute most of the time, why are you talking now?" Adam questioned as he leaned into Alex's face. Alex just rolled his eyes as he pushed his brother away.

"Back monkey." he stated. He smirked when Adam winced.

"Shut up! Monkeys are creepy!" Adam hissed.

"What about monkeys?" Kendall questioned as he, Marina, and Vixenique entered the living room.

"They are creepy! Aren't you supposed to be watching the runt?" Adam asked.

"He's asleep and 'Rina kicked me out so he can rest. And I agree with you there. Monkeys are weird." Vixenique said with a shudder. Kendall agreed as he shivered and rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone just stared at the Kryptonian trio in confusion.

"What is it with the children of Superman and monkeys?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It has something to do with the whole evolution theory that states that humans descended from monkeys." Jason stated.

"We don't know why they freak out so much, but they do." May added as she looked up from her drawing.

"It is funny to watch them panic though." Alex added.

"At least until Conner and Vixenique start tearing up and crying. No one can handle when they start crying." Bryant groaned.

"That's just because it doesn't happen often so that when it does, you know something is majorly wrong." Marina answered. The others all shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"They didn't even cry when we were getting branded." May added softly.

"Branded?" Flash asked in a deadly tone. All of the Cadmus Projects froze before nodding, never looking at their genetic parents.

"Cadmus wasn't happy that we were starting to ignore their orders. So they decided to show us our place." Jason explained as he lifted up his shirt. There on his left side was the emblem of the Green Lanterns. It was obvious that it had been burned into his skin. Both John Stewart and Green Lantern winced and stared wide-eyed.

"All of you?" Black Canary asked shakily. Bryant showed that his had been burned onto his right shoulder blade. Adam had his on his right bicep. Daniela's was placed right above her right breast. Alex's could be found right above his belly button. May turned around to show that hers could be found placed in the hollow between her shoulder blades. Vixenique pulled down her shirt to show that hers had been burned right above her left breast, right over her heart. Kendall took off his shirt to show that the S-Shield of Superman stretched across his chest.

"Conner's is on his outer right thigh." Vixenique said softly.

"Wait a sec, how'd you get yours Ken?" May asked.

"I did it when I was still insane. It got into a fight with Con before the seal broke and did major damage to him." Kendall stated as he stared at the ground.

"It hurt, but showing our pain would mean that they won. They will never win." Jason stated in determination. His siblings nodded in agreement with him.

"Best believe that! They will go down, even if we have to do it ourselves!" Vixenique said with a fist pump. The others all grinned happily at the girl.

"I'm tired." May stated.

"This is the longest we've been awake without our lives being in danger." Bryant said as he stretched.

"You're right. No 'training'. At least none that will leave us in mass amounts of pain and injuries to recover from." Jason stated.

"That's a plus if there ever is one." Adam stated as he leaned back on his palms. Kendall and the others all nodded in agreement with his statement.

"What exactly did training consist of back at Cadmus?" John Stewart asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

"Hmm? Oh there were the attempts at poisoning us. We got shot at a lot too. Um, oh yeah, rabid animals like bears, mountain lions, the like. Uh, full out near death matches between us. There was more, but I can't remember at the moment." Vixenique stated as she rubbed at her big blue eyes. She ignored the fact that the Leaguers and the Team looked sick to their stomachs as they stared at them.

"Naps?" the six year old asked.

"You guys are really that tired?" Robin asked.

"We usually don't sleep that much. We might have been unconscious, but we weren't asleep. Our minds were working too much to ever really sleep. And when we were allowed out of our pods we were usually running on adrenaline and fighting for our lives." Bryant said with a yawn. The Neo-Justice League members all yawned as they headed towards their rooms for sleep. The  
Justice League members all shared a look before retiring to a meeting room.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"I highly doubt that they'll allow us to separate them." Wonder Woman said as she leaned back in her seat. The rest of the Leaguers nodded in agreement.

"Having any of the Kryptonians go with Superman could lead to a major all out fight, especially considering how protective Adam and Kendall are of Conner and Vixenique." Batman stated. The Man of Steel winced, but nodded in agreement with the statement.

"From the looks of it, as much as they irritate each other, Adam and Vixenique do care for each other. Conner and Kendall seem content to stay in the background so long as the other two are happy, or at least not fighting." Black Canary pointed out.

"Those marks…" John Stewart said with a glare. The rest of the Leaguers nodded in agreement.

"I know the Light members are heartless, but to do that to children, they're beyond help." Aquaman stated, most likely thinking about Kaldur and his decision to join his father, who was a member of the Light.

"For now, we let them get used to being away from the Light before we try to separate them from each other. We will train them, but they'll stay at the Cave for now." Batman stated. The rest of the Leaguers nodded in agreement.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"Fuck! I feel miserable." Conner groaned as he squirmed in his bed. He rolled on his stomach as he panted and whined. Being in heat fucking sucks!

"Con?" Vixenique asked as she peeked into her brother's bedroom. The submissive lifted his head from where he was trying to suffocate himself in his pillow.

"I'll go get you some ice. Will that make you feel better?" Vixenique asked. She was able to sleep off her heat cycle for the most part, so she really wasn't used to the restlessness, the burning heat, and lust that her brother was going through. The male groaned as he shook his head.

"It'll melt before it does anything." He sighed. Vixenique headed over to the thermostat on the wall and lowered the temperature. The submissive sighed happily as the AC kicked in and cooled off his room.

"I'll be back in about an hour and turn it down even more Nii-chan." Vixenique called as she left the room. Every hour she had been lowering the temperature in Conner's room as his body got used to the lower temperature and his heat had kicked in.

"Poor Nii-chan." She sighed as she headed towards the beach. She sighed as she flopped on the soft sand. She stretched before she pillowed her head.

"Something wrong Vixenique?" Megan asked as she floated down to land next to the girl. La'gaan followed from the ocean.

"It's just how this heat is hitting Conner. He's just so restless and overheated." Vixenique sighed as she sat up.

"I thought that both of you went into heat?" La'gaan asked. The streaked-girl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it hits us differently. Maybe it's because I'm not fully mature yet?" the girl thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Ah, different breeds of demons reach full maturity at different ages. Kitsunes and Succubae, despite their highly sexual natures, are demonic breeds that reach maturity the latest. We reach maturity during our late teens. Succubae reach their maturity at sixteen-eighteen; I guess Conner reached his full maturity while the seal still held. Kitsunes, second only to Succubae in sex and allure, reach maturity at about eighteen." The girl answered.

"So you have two years?" La'gaan asked.

"Ah, not really. I'm actually seventeen going on eighteen; my body just hasn't aged since I was sixteen. So in all truth, I'll reach full maturity in a few months, if not weeks." The girl replied as she flopped back on the sand again.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"Alright boys and girls, let's play a game of poker." May smirked. The rest of the Team and her siblings all looked at her as she shuffled a deck of cards.

"No!" Bryant, Vixenique, and Kendall immediately denied.

"I'm game! Let's do this!" Wally said.

An hour later found most of the group broke and out of most of their goodies and weapons. The Leaguers had entered during the card match and just watched as their students and family lost everything to a six year old.

"Nice haul!" the young speedster said as she went through the large pile she had acquired during the game. She gave Cassie and Daniela back their lassoes and bracelets. She continued to distribute the weapons and tech she had gathered during the game. She kept the money and most of the snacks. She was smirking confidently the entire time.

"Tried to warn you." Vixenique sighed as she munched on some of her younger sister's snacks. Bryant nodded from where he was fiddling with a piece of tech.

"Bry, what are you doing?" Kendall questioned as he turned to the Son of the Bat. He lifted his head and held up a finger. Everyone crowded around him in interest.

"You guys remember that necklace Lilith left with the Light for Con?" the green-streaked male asked. The rest of the Neo-JL nodded their agreement while Kendall tilted his head.

"Well, I present you with the Intelligent Device, Heaven's Driver." Bryant said as he held out his hand. Inside it was a sapphire blue diamond shaped jewel that glittered in the light and rested on a thin black chain.

"Heaven's Driver, say hello to everyone." Bryant said. Most of the League and the Team thought he was out of his mind until the jewel glowed slightly before a pair of miniature white angel-like wings sprouted from it. The wings flapped and the jewel floated.

"Hello everyone." A female voice came from the jewel.

"Meister Bryant, activate Unison Device attachment program?" Heaven's Driver asked. Bryant nodded and the gem glowed a bright sapphire blue color. A figure started to form from the light. When it died down, everyone allowed their jaws to drop.

The figure was all of six inches tall and female. She appeared to be twenty with soft sky blue hair with a white headband. Her eyes were a soft silver color and wide, framed by sky blue lashes. She was slightly tanned with a full figure. She wore a strapless white mini-dress that reached mid-thigh with a multitude of petticoats underneath the skirt to make it puff off. Sky blue designs rested on the dress hems. On her legs were white thigh-highs, complete with the same blue designs that were on the dress. On her feet were simple white boots. She floated in the air next to Heaven's Driver.

The little figure yawned as she rubbed at one silver eye. The females all cooed at her. She glanced around before she turned to Bryant.

"Meister?" she asked, her voice very child-like.

"Hello Little One. Did Lilith give you a name or did she leave that up to your master?" Bryant asked as he held out his palm. The little woman landed on his hand as she rubbed at her eyes.

"It's up to my Master what my name is." The little woman nodded with a giggle.

"Well, I guess we'll see what your name is tomorrow." Bryant said.

"Did you hear that Heaven's Driver?! We'll meet our Master tomorrow!" she giggled to the floating gem.

"I'm bursting from excitement." Heaven's Driver said.

"What is she?" Superman asked. The little woman teared up at that as she started to cry.

"I'm a Unison Device!" she cried. Bryant set her on his shoulder before he turned to Superman, who was wincing.

"He didn't mean it like that Little One. He just doesn't know what you or Heaven's Driver are." Bryant said as he stroked the mini woman's hair with a finger.

"Heaven's Driver is known as an Intelligent Device. They're superior pieces of magical technology. Intelligent Devices are Devices that incorporate sophisticated artificial intelligence in their programming, enabling them to have some degree of autonomy. Intelligent Devices appear almost sentient, possessing their own thoughts and personalities. The little one is known as a Unison Device, a type of Intelligent Device that bonds with their user. Intelligent Devices are to help direct and control pure magic into a certain form, like blaster mode, sealing mode, etc. Unison Devices boost certain types of magic. Unison Devices possess their own wills and, given a complete human form and sentience, can "unite" (that is, physically merge) with their masters to provide mana control and assistance according to circumstances." Bryant explained as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Heaven's Driver is a multi-function Intelligent Device. She's designed to help, control, and shape all types of magic while this little one is designed to help with Elemental magic and super powerful blasts." Bryant added as Heaven's Driver and the unnamed Unison Device floated around, exploring their new home. A shriek sounded as the Unison Device ran face-first into Wolf's flank. The large canine opened his gold eyes to see what had run into him. He licked the little Unison Device before closing his eyes and returning to his nap. She giggled at that before floating back over to the group.

"Meister? Where's Master?" the Unison Device asked.

"He's resting right now. He'll be awake in the morning." Bryant smiled. The Unison Device grinned before she noticed something. She floated over to Vixenique and sat in front of her. Heaven's Driver followed her.

"Hello Hell's Innocence." Heaven's Driver greeted. Vixenique's choker started to glow. The girl epped at that.

"Hello Heaven's Driver." A seductive female voice came from the gem around the fox demoness' neck.

"You're an Intelligent Device?" Vixenique asked.

"Of course Mistress." The voice came again.

"So Hell's Innocence huh? I think we're going to get along just fine." Vixenique smirked.

"I back that feeling." Hell's Innocence replied.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

"Morning everyone." Conner greeted as he entered the living room the next morning. He blinked when he found a little figure floating in front of his face.

"Um hi?" Conner greeted.

"Hello Master!" the little figure greeted. Conner blinked at her before looking past her to Bryant.

"She doesn't have a name yet, and this is Heaven's Driver." Bryant answered as the Intelligent Device floated over on her little wings.

"Hello Master." Heaven's Driver said.

"Hello Heaven's Driver. Hello Sora Megumi." Conner said.

"Sora Megumi? That's my name Master?" the Unison Device asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, my little Sky Goddess." Conner chuckled. Sora's silver eyes teared up before she launched herself at her Master. She hugged the hell out of his cheek.

"Sora Megumi means Sky Goddess." Sora giggled happily as she rested on her master's shoulder.

"Master? Configuration?" Heaven's Driver asked. Sora flew off his shoulder when the hybrid nodded his head.

"Come on, outside." Conner said as he headed towards the beach. Everyone followed behind him, Robin and Nightwing preparing to record the event.

"Alright, new user configuration activate." Conner said. A large sapphire blue ruin circle appeared under the two. There were at least ten feet in between Conner and Heaven's Driver.

"New User Configuration activated. Device name?" Heaven's Driver.

"Official Name: Heaven's Driver, Nickname: Angel." Conner chuckled. Heaven's Driver's wings stopped flapping for a minute before they started again, most likely showing off her embarrassment.

"Magic Type: AABC; All Around Boost and Control." Conner said. The rune circle glowed brighter as did Heaven's Driver. Runes could be seen running over Heaven's Driver's body.

"Barrier Jacket?" Heaven's Driver asked. Conner tilted his head before he closed his eyes.

"Barrier Jacket received. Weapon mode received. First transformation stand by." Heaven's Driver said.

"Heaven's Driver, Set Up!" Conner called. A bright sapphire blue light surrounded the two. When it died down, Conner looked completely different.

He currently wore a skin tight white top that hugged his frame and the sleeves were three-fourth length down his arm. Over it was a sleeveless black trench coat that opened at the waist and that reached his knees. On the hems and along the length were sapphire blue orbs that glinted in the light. On his bottom half was a pair of tight white pants, a black belt with more of the sapphire blue gems placed along it rested off his left hip. On his feet were white combat boots that reached mid-calf with a slight heel. There were sapphire blue laces along the length. The slight heel was black. On his hands were black fingerless gloves that ran up to the sleeves of his top. There were more of the blue gems on the back of them with white wings designed on them. A white ribbon choker with a black edge rested around his neck with a sapphire blue diamond shaped jewel hanging from it. His long black locks had been pulled into a high ponytail using a large white and sapphire blue ribbon. His sapphire blue eyes were highlighted by black eyeliner and white eye shadow. In his hands was what caused a large amount of eyes to widen. It consisted of a large double bladed scythe. The body of the weapon was black with white runes running up the length. The blades were set in opposite directions and were a stunning silver color that had a black edge along the serrated edges and a foot in length each. A bright sapphire blue jewel in the shape of a diamond rested in the base in between the two blades. There were white wing designs on the blades.

"Very nice Angel. It's a hell of a lot more than I expected." Conner said as he examined his outfit and his weapon.

"Thank you my Master." The jewel around his neck said.

"You look so nice Master! You did very well Angel!" Sora said as she flew over.

"Thanks! But I don't think I'll be in this form very much." Conner said. "Barrier Jacket disengage." He added.

"Barrier Jacket disengaged." Heaven's Driver said as Conner's Barrier Jacket disappeared in a flash of sapphire blue light, leaving him in his black jeans, blue button down shirt, and black and blue Air Force Ones.

"Why won't you take this form much Con?" Nightwing asked as the group walked over.

"This form tends to burn more energy than my Elemental modes and has major feedback. It's a last resort." Conner said. Sora and Heaven's Driver backed up his statement. The others all nodded in understanding. A sudden rumble from Conner's stomach made everyone laugh.

"Shut up! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten real food in a week!" Conner complained with a pout.

**-Neo-Justice League-**

inucrossoverlover: And this is chapter 4!

Vixenique: A filler essentially.

inucrossoverlover: Pretty much. Now say bye!

inucrossoverlover and Vixenique: Ja Ne Minna-san!


End file.
